


【胜出】猎物

by Qiuchachacha



Category: My Hero Academy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiuchachacha/pseuds/Qiuchachacha





	【胜出】猎物

*这篇是车

*垃圾文笔

*bug多且ooc

绿谷出久是被手腕与脚踝上传来的冰凉沉重的触感和左胸前的刺痛弄醒的。

他迷蒙地睁开眼睛，试图唤醒混沌的神绪来让那个几乎失去思考能力的脑子好好想想现在是什么情况。

但是眼前却是黑雾雾的一片，什么也看不清楚。

从脸上传来的冰凉柔滑的触感绿谷判断出自己是被一条类似于黑色丝绸的东西挡住了眼睛。他微微侧了侧头试图抬起手解下这个剥夺自己视线的玩意儿，却发现自己整个人都被箍在身下柔软的大床上动弹不得——四肢都被粗大沉重的铁链锁在了床脚，程一个羞耻的大字型把自己扯开，稍稍动弹就会牵扯得铁链互相碰撞哗啦哗啦乱响。

他有些慌了，眼中无助地蕴上一层浅浅的水雾，把质地上好的黑色丝绸浸湿。除了这些已经能让他羞耻到死的东西绿谷还感觉到自己身上穿着的东西似乎很不对劲，轻轻薄薄的纱质一般的衣物几乎和没穿没什么两样，且很多该遮的地方没遮，乳尖、臀部都拉开了一长条口子嚣张地暴露在空气中，这件暴露的衣服还挑逗似的半遮半掩搭在胯下的家伙上欲盖弥彰。

不......到底怎么回事......?！

他无力地在软床上挣扎着，像条跳上岸边濒死的鱼儿一样挣扎着，却在听见清楚的开门声和感受到床边忽然凹下去的一块后猛地停住了。坐在床边的人看见他这幅样子忽的轻笑了一声:“醒了啊，废物。”声音出乎意料地有些沙哑却有着低沉勾人的性感，如一杯醇香的美酒一样的质感。

这个声音......！！绿谷瞳孔猛的一缩，他想起来了。

昨天晚上下了一场很大的暴雨，雨点发泄似的越过敞开的窗子乱砸在屋内，绿谷担忧地看了看电闪雷鸣的窗外，过去把窗关上，却忽然从窗沿地下的花丛边跃进个人影来一把钳住绿谷的脖颈狠狠带着他撞到墙上。

粗糙的墙面硌着绿谷的后背，划拉出条条血痕，对方蛮横地把一条腿顶进绿谷双腿间。男人宽厚有力的大掌死死扼住绿谷细弱的脖颈，他渐渐有些喘不上气来，微翻着白眼胡乱挣扎着去扒拉脖子上关乎他生死的手掌。男人似乎对他细弱的挣扎很满意，微微放松了点手臂低下头凑到他耳边:“杂鱼，不想死的话就给老子乖乖地去拿些药和绷带来，你要是敢出声的话.......”他眯着猩红的双目用目光舔舐着绿谷的脖颈，掌心中的粗糙的茧缓缓擦过绿谷的喉结带着威胁的意味。“下一秒你漂亮的脖颈就要断在老子手里了。”随后放开了他。

绿谷清晰的闻见了他身上传来的浓重血腥味，他抚着被掐出印子的脖颈猛烈咳嗽着，从呛咳出来的眼泪间隙里扫了一眼冷冷靠在墙上的男人。淡到几乎呈现白金色的头硬挺发，猩红可怖的双眸和身上同样猩红的血。衣服破烂不堪，东一条划痕西一条裂纹，露出衣服下结实紧凑的肌肉来。倒是长了副好相貌和好身材

“滚去拿药。”对方把目光如刀般戳在他身上，带着几乎把绿谷钉死在墙上的力度。绿谷微弱地应了一声，转身进了卫生间，颤抖着从柜子里摸索出药箱，又抖着手从药箱旁拿了把折叠刀塞进袖口。他明白现在自己的危险处境，这个男人很强，随时都能终结自己的生命。但他似乎受了伤，连刚才站起来都得靠着墙壁。这是他唯一的机会，唯一可能杀了对方摆脱困境的机会。

绿谷深深吸了下鼻子把泪水憋回眼睛里，不经意从镜子的反光里瞥见了男人猩红的双目，他狠狠打了个颤低着头拿起药箱走了出去。

男人看了他半晌，勾起个邪笑:“废物，滚过来给老子上药。”绿谷瞳孔一缩，上药?！！他居然让自己过去上药?！他死死咬住唇瓣捏紧了袖中的折叠刀，机会来了。

绿谷拿着一盒止血药和绷带酒精努力克制住恐惧和紧张在男人背后半跪下来，却被那条血肉模糊的伤口给吓了一跳。那条伤口从对方宽厚的肩膀一直斜拉到紧致的腰侧，皮肉外翻血流不止，把被原本被雨水打湿的衣服浸染成了血红色。

身为村庄里唯一会点医术的人，绿谷当然明白这个伤口的致命程度，如果没有得到妥当的止血处理他很快就会死去。不行，这种时候不能存在同理心...毕竟自己的生命还捏在他手里，自己命都可能保不住居然还想帮这个威胁自己的人??！绿谷明白自己其实并不可能真的对这个受伤的人下手，可他也不可能违背自己去帮助这个人。

他死死咬紧牙关从袖中悄悄拿出了刀，有些崩溃地握住它对准男人的脖颈。怎么可以......怎么可以杀人...可是...不这样做自己的小命也不报了。却忽然面前浑身上下都充满着危险气息的男人侧过身来攥紧了绿谷握刀的手。“给了你这么长时间居然都没能下手啊，该说你蠢呢还是软弱?”手下一用力绿谷就吃痛地送开手，小巧的折叠翻转着落入男人手里。

他弹出刀刃，一只手钳住绿谷两只手腕用力扭转别在身后，另一只手用刀调开绿谷的领口滑露出线条美好的肩膀和白到几近透明的肌肤。他慢条斯理的把冰凉的刀刃轻贴在绿谷出久肌肤上滑动，似乎在猎物身上挑选最棒的那块部位。最后选定了似的落在绿谷左胸上——心脏的部位，扯出一个暴虐的笑容，在绿谷恐惧的颤抖中在上面用刀尖刻下了四个字。

爆豪胜己。

他满意地听着身下猎物崩溃的大哭声与呼痛声，似乎身上伤口传来的剧痛都缓解了不少。爆豪胜己愉悦地低笑起来，伸出血红的舌尖把刀刃上鲜红的血液卷入唇中，随后带着浓重的血腥味捏住绿谷下巴在他唇上啃咬舔舐，“小废物，把眼泪收一收，老子的名字刻在你身上是你的荣幸。”随后随意地把绿谷打昏，自己迅速的处理了一下伤口包扎起来，短暂地休息了一下，便拎着几乎没什么重量的绿谷跃出了屋外。

随后绿谷醒过来的时候就成眼下的样子了。他沙哑着声音:“呜......快放了我，为什么要这样......”爆豪胜己满意地轻抚着他左胸前的伤痕，看着床上可怜的小猎物。

“因为你是老子的猎物。”

绿谷感觉到对方的手指探入自己的口腔中色情地玩弄自己的舌头，还模仿做爱似的一进一出的抽插着，他羞红着脸颊想闭口给他手上来上一口，却被爆豪敏锐地察觉到动向钳住了他的下巴。“你最好不要惹怒老子，不然......”爆豪声音低沉暗哑，“不然你的神父养父就再也不存在这个世界上咯。”绿谷猛的停住了，又崩溃地大喊:“混蛋！！你要对他做什......呜...哈啊！”

爆豪伸手捏住了绿谷暴露在空气中的乳尖，轻轻拉扯了一下，听着绿谷细碎的呻吟与喘息低下头含住了。

“呜！！！啊......别...请别这样......唔嗯......”

粉嫩的乳尖被爆豪的舌刺激得颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，亦如绿谷胯下挺立的物什，铃口溢出的清液把黑纱染湿了一片。从来没受过这种刺激的、被神父养大的纯洁小猎物出乎意料地敏感极了，皮肤上都泛上一层浅浅的可口红晕，难耐地扭动着身子。

爆豪轻轻用牙拉扯着可怜的乳尖，不停舔舐玩弄着，一只手从绿谷覆着薄薄黑纱的细腻腰间肌肤滑到了臀部，探了进去。

身下突然传来的异物感刺激得绿谷猛的一挺身子——他高潮了，光是被进入就高潮了 。

爆豪不屑地轻笑起来，“这么浪的吗?穴里早就流着这么多水了啊......”他用手指在绿谷紧致温暖的肉穴探索按捏，随后又慢慢地加了一根手指进去。

极致的快感源源从小穴传来不断刺激着绿谷，可是不够......渐渐被爆豪打开身子的绿谷清晰感觉到小穴深处麻麻痒痒的，渴望着什么更粗更大的东西进入。

“呜.......好痒...想要......嗯.......”

爆豪眼眸暗沉沉的，“你自己说的，浪货。”绿谷被滚烫顶在自己臀瓣上的粗长硬物的尺寸吓得脸都白了，可是失去填充物的小穴却一阵阵收缩叫嚣着不够，情欲冲击得他头昏脑涨的想用手自己疏解下，却只扯动了粗重的铁链。

他不满地细哭了起来，在爆豪身下扭动着腰肢难受极了。“哈啊......快点...快点......”

下一秒过于粗大的肉棒就狠狠撑开穴口撞了进去，绿谷闷哼一声，却又很快被小穴的瘙痒催促着绞紧了肉棒。

“真他妈是个骚货啊......”爆豪被紧致绞得一顿，又赤红着被情欲充满的眼眸狠狠掐住绿谷的腰肢冲撞起来。

“呜呜.....哈...好棒.......”

第一次尝到交合滋味的绿谷快意地扭动臀部更好地吞进紫红粗大的肉棒，视觉被剥夺导致他其他的感官都敏感了起来，他低低呻吟着贪婪地吞吃着肉棒，引得爆豪一次比一次冲击的深，几乎要把他捅穿一样。他一边一深一浅地抽插挑逗着绿谷，一边低头吻住了他软糯的唇，舌尖扫过绿谷细白的齿紧紧吮吸着他口中的唾液，一边交换着自己的唾液。

手下也没停息，慢条斯理地在绿谷身上四处引火却又任由情欲把它烧起来不去管。

“好...好坏！呜......快点给我...给我......”被操的神志不清的小猎物呜咽着绞紧了穴，试图得到些什么，却被爆豪掐住腰更剧烈地抽插了起来，两个硕大的阴囊撞击着臀肉发出色情的“啪啪”声，肠液淫水混合着黏腻地流淌沾湿大片床单。

最后绿谷尖叫着没入了高潮，似乎绚烂的烟花在脑中炸开，全身的感官调动到了极致感受着全身上下的快感，爆豪也被他绞得忍不住射了出来，浓稠的浊白精液冲刷着绿谷被操得发红的小穴，烫得他翻着眼睛挺直了腰肢也射了出来，前后双重快感夹击着他冲上云霄。

爆豪餍足地解开拷住他的铁链简单给他清理了一下，把软糯的小猎物抱在怀里，“叫我的名字。”

“呜...我才不叫！你差点杀了我，还把我栓在这个鬼地方对我做...做这种事......还给我穿这么羞耻的衣服.......”绿谷声音越来越小细微得几乎听不见，脸红了个彻彻底底扒在爆豪胸前。爆豪搂着他，愉悦地用唇解开了蒙住小猎物眼眸的丝绸，露出大得过分的润绿眼眸来。

当时他就是看见了这对眼眸，就觉得一定要把这么漂亮的宝物据为己有，才会选择冲进小废物的家里的。

爆豪难得爱怜地轻吻了吻绿谷的眼眸，动作轻柔无比带着他自己都没察觉到的温柔，可胯下再次挺立起来的大家伙却一点都不温柔的抵在绿谷大腿根部，那里的黑纱早就因为剧烈的交合被撕扯烂了。“真的不叫老子?”

绿谷羞耻得要死，身上的黑纱欲盖弥彰地盖在奶白的身体上，不像是在穿衣服，像是在挑逗引诱。这个坏人！！他一直都在威胁自己，绿谷越想越气越想越委屈，眼中也蓄满了泪珠，手下狠狠往爆豪背后抓了一道，正好落在那个没长好的伤口上。

爆豪被这么一下搞得低低倒吸了口凉气，又被他这么一哭搅得心烦意乱，他掐着绿谷的下巴恶狠狠威胁道:“你他妈是还没被操够?得寸进尺的垃圾，哭个屁啊，再哭老子杀了你！”呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这什么人嘛！！把自己绑架来这么不负责任地操爽了就把自己丢开还说要杀了自己呜呜呜呜“你不但叫我垃圾还在我身上刻字甚至拿铁链锁我呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜”

绿谷哭得更厉害了，眼角都弥漫上了红意。爆豪居然感到了一点手足无措，他微张着唇迷茫又带着点愤怒地瞪着绿谷。“呜呜呜呜呜你居然还瞪我”行，还蹬鼻子上脸了。

爆豪不爽地重重低哼了一声，别别扭扭地抬起手摸了摸难过到哭成一团缩在自己怀里的小废物，“因为你是老子的，所以要打个标记，不然被别的杂碎偷走了怎么办?”他顿了顿，眼角满是不自然。“那......不叫你垃圾，叫你废久。”这是这个骄傲自大像太阳般耀眼的男人作出的最大让步。虽然这个让步依然让绿谷很不爽。

“呜......那我也要叫你小胜！”小胜僵住了。你妈的......这是什么破名字啊，自己这二十二年肆意张扬的人生从来没有被这么称呼过......况且废久这么叫自己的时候嘴角轻轻上弯，脸颊圆圆的，眼睛亮得像落进了星星。明明一个普通不过的发音从他口中出来却变得缠绵诱人。

操。被废久一叫居然就硬了。

他咬牙切齿地按住绿谷又亲又咬，“你他妈只许这么叫老子，其他人都不行。”

“你只是老子一个人的猎物。”大型食肉动物彻彻底底被软糯的小食草动物征服了，一遍遍地锁住小废物取要不让他逃离自己的洞穴，一遍遍的在他的猎物身上留下自己的印记与气味。


End file.
